1. Field of the invention
The invention relates to a machine for removing circular labels or shrinkwrap from bottles or similar items.
2. Description of the Related Art
A similar machine is known from the international patent application WO 95/32 814. This machine has a rotary table with cutting tools for cutting through the circular labels or sleeves and a separate chain conveyer to keep the bottles away from the floor. On the chain conveyer are blast nozzles for loosening the labels from the bottles.